


... Read Me A Story?

by DraconSinss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Blind AU, Blind Character, Blind Pine AU, Blind! Dipper, Dipper is blind, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, One Sighted AU, Reading Aloud, WTF IS THIS AU CALLED? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has read for Dipper all his life, one day he finds someone new to read for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Read Me A Story?

**Author's Note:**

> Needed this after reading trans Ford. It has nothing to do with it, shhh.

Ever since they found that journal... Journal 3, Mabel read it to her brother all the time. Whether it was a usual late night or the occasional early morning, she'd read to him, tenderly. She researched ancient symbols for him and even trained her eyes to find all of the small hidden clues during mystery hunts.

Things were good that summer. Heh, it definitely wasn't the hell Dipper was expecting. Despite everything they went through, things were good.

...Until a week ago that is, that day, Mabel Pines had to admit that it was just not her day. She clung to the base of an off button. She had to look her brother in his broken eyes, her brother, the boy who trusted her with all his heart, the boy who doesn't trust anyone but her, the boy who sacrificed his chance to  _see_ for her... and only to look away into a new pair of eyes. She looked into the eyes that were wiser, the eyes that she knew- she _knew_  loved them both- and let go.

She closed her eyes. "Grunkle Stan... I trust you", she said. Even as her brother yelled, she kept her eyes shut. She knew she was the only person he ever trusted enough to lead him.

She broke that trust... didn't she?

 

 "Hey, Dip! Want me to re...." The words died off her lips as a new voice echoed through her ears. 

"-and  _then_ an alien spacecraft landed right before my eyes, the beings inside were human though. One an old man, one a child. It didn't take much to overpower them and steal their portal gun."

Dipper gasped at his great uncle's story. "Is that how you started traveling dimensions, Grunkle Ford?"

"Of course, Dipper." Ford smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair. They shared a laugh and Mabel snuck out of the room. "How else would I travel dimensions?"

There was a small silence. Dipper reached for his Grunkle's hand and held it like a lifeline. "Grunkle Ford... I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Though the motion was invisible to his great nephew, he arched an eyebrow. "What have you been meaning to ask me?"

Dipper put his head down and wrapped his hands in his sweater sleeve. Mabel made it for him. "I usually have Mabel do this for me... but... can you- uh read me your journals?" Stanford pulled away Dipper's hand and took out one of the journals. He was quiet for a while. "O-or you don't have to..." Dipper trailed off into a mumble.

"No. I'll be much too busy." Ford decided. "Go play with your sister, I'll read them to you once I'm finished my newest project." Dipper faltered, but he felt a pang of happiness as his hand was held. "I'll lead you to her."

Dipper was carefully lead upstairs and into the bedroom. Mabel sat in her bed, head tucked under her sweater. "...Mabel?" Dipper called. 

"Meeew" she meowed sadly.

"Welp, I'll leave you kids to it." There was a pause before Ford leaned into his nephew's ear. "Take care of your sister, she looks upset" He said quietly.

As he exited the room, Dipper walked towards his sister. He felt around the bed until he found a warm, fluffy sweater. The boy crawled onto the bed and felt the fuzzy lump for his sister's shoulder. Once it was found, he gave it two gentle pats. "Mabel, what's wrong?"

"Mnh hmn mnn" She said, muffled by her sweater. Intentionally. Dipper knew she could speak clear if she wanted to.

He lifted the corner of his lips and nudged her. "Mabel~ I can't read your lips, you'll have to speak up." This wasn't a cruel sense of humor. It was a test. Her reaction, movement or sound told him what was wrong.

She flinched at the joke that she'd usually pity laugh at.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm what's wrong, Dipper!" She shouted unexpectedly. "You hate me; and it's all my fault!"

Her twin was taken aback. Her voice sounded so  _hurt._ "...Hate you?" He moved his hand to touch her cheek. It was wet. "Mabel. Why would I ever hate you?  _How_ could I ever hate you?"

She sniffled, wiping her tears. "You mean it? B-but I broke your trust, I pressed the button. I looked away and wasn't- I didn't even-" the sentence died into whimpers as her brother pet her.

"That- ...it was a good thing you pressed that button. If you didn't... well, Grunkle Stan would probably be upset, heck he'd probably hate us for it. Grunkle Ford wouldn't even  _be_ here and- I already said sorry. Said I was wrong. It's okay.-"

"..But"

"It's  _okay._ You didn't 'betray my trust' or anything. -and, yeah. I mean it. Never think I hate you. I might be upset at times, but- yeah... Plus, how am I supposed to hate the person I trust most?" His voice quivered slightly, he hoped he struck the root of the problem.

There was a content sigh and Dipper felt her eyes watch him. "Thanks brobro." Dipper let go of her shoulder and fiddled with his fingers. Now that he wasn't touching anyone again, he kinda felt unsettled.

He broke the silence with a sigh and a needed suggestion. "...Awkward sibling hug?"

Sweatered arms wrapped around him. They held him for a while before his sister responded. "Normal sibling hug."

 

* * *

 

It was (two or three) weeks later Ford remerged from his lab. 

Mabel paused her reading when her brother perked up. He must have heard something she didn't. With his hands behind his back, Ford walked in. His boots clunked against the wood floor, shaking the room. He cleared his throat and adressed the twins before speaking. "I've finished my newest invention. It has a 99% success rate and I need one of you to test it."

Dipper tapped his sister's hand, and she gasped, standing up. "Let me test it! Mabel fails NOTHING!" she roared. Dipper stayed silent.

"Actually," Ford started, "I need Dipper to test it." He revealed a vial, taking it from out behind his back (not that Dipper could see that). He took his grandson's hand and wrapped the vial in it. "This will let you see."

The room was shocked into silence. Right away, Dipper opened it carefully and slowly poured it down his throat.

"You can read for yourself now." The Grunkle's voice echoed.

Seconds later, there was a thump.  


Dipper had fainted.


End file.
